


Take all the words from my mouth

by promisin



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drowning, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisin/pseuds/promisin
Summary: The beach is a dangerous place, but that's what lifeguards are there for.She's fairly sure that Gueira was the one to bring the fine selection of wine (though clearly not that fine, since Lio recognises them as the supermarket brand), but it matters little at the bottom of the bottle as the sober ship has long sailed.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Take all the words from my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes we just need fluffy beach lesbians in Promare <3  
> Inspired by @krayforpay's art on Twitter.

The beach trip is only supposed to be… well, actually, Lio isn't sure what it was intended to be beyond a day out with friends she has sorely missed since skipping across the country to attend law school. But she's back now, and to celebrate they are enjoying no-work day, which happens to be on the beach. 

With alcohol. 

So, so much alcohol. 

She's fairly sure that Gueira was the one to bring the fine selection of wine (though clearly not that fine, since Lio recognises them as the supermarket brand), but it matters little at the bottom of the bottle as the sober ship has long sailed. 

They drank most of it giggling and catching up in their beach tent that Lio had brought so they could get changed in privacy but ended up being an illegal drinking bar. It's a miracle they even managed to change into swimsuits. 

Finally finished with the alcohol and attempts at applying sunscreen, the three of them stumble onto the sand in search of entertainment; Lio, to the water, Gueira to the ice cream and Meis to… do Meis things. 

So it's not really surprising that Lio has ended up waddling in the water, far enough to ogle the lifeguard on duty safely. The woman is beautiful, wearing a standard red swimsuit that is doing nothing to cover the hard lines of her muscles, abs that look like they could be played like an instrument and thick, toned arms that are shiny with sweat and flecked with sand. 

Lio licks her lips, and stumbles a little deeper into the water to cool down. If she were more sober, she'd be more concerned about how creepy she looks standing in waist high water by herself staring longingly at the beach, but she's not, so she's shameless.

"Wooo!" Gueira hollers from behind her, pumping her fist, the other holding an ice pop. Lio doesn't understand, but she hollers back, waving her arms, so it doesn't look like she's snubbing her best friend. 

Turning back around, she sees that the lifeguard is running down the beach, towards… Something, but that's less important, because  _ go _ d those breasts, and those rippling muscles. That can't be comfortable. Do swimsuits have sports bras built into them?

Lio looks down to her own chest, which is much less generous, and she snaps her head back up with the intention to study bounce, but she does it too quickly and loses her balance, falling backwards into the water. 

Briefly, Lio considers that maybe this is how it will end. Her mouth and nose are filled with water, and the coldness of the sea despite the hot day makes her muscles seize and she struggles to right herself to return to the surface. 

At least she passed the bar exam in her state. Her parents can't call her a failure for that, and she  _ did _ see a goddess today, in the form of a blue haired buff beauty. It will say, "died distracted by boobs" on her grave, and what a way to go that would be. 

Lio regains consciousness on the sand, choking and spluttering. Her lips are warm, unlike the rest of her face, and upon gathering her bearings, she finds the hot lifeguard at her side, looking down at her with concerned blue eyes. 

"Are you okay?" She asks, her voice light and bright, and what a beautiful sound it is. 

Lio tries to reply, but all that comes up is more water, so she splutters unsexily back.

"The ambulance has been called, they should be here soon."

"I'm gay." Lio manages, intelligently. From behind, she can hear a bark of laughter that can only be Meis, and Gueira howling as well, but what's said is said and Lio sticks by it even if her face is bright tomato red. 

"O-oh." Lifeguard breathes, a cute surprised sound, cheeks flushing as well. "I'm Galo?" 

Lio clears her throat, coughing wetly before trying again. "I mean. I'm Lio. But I'm also gay. I mean, thank you." 

"You're welcome." Galo smiles, beautifully and brightly, and that's it. Lio's completely gone. The embarrassment and light-headedness are truly a force to be reckoned with. Lio's glad she's already laying down because she's sure she'd have just fallen over at this point. 

Instead, she just lets her eyelids close with a wobbly sigh. In the distance, she can hear Galo say something else in that lovely voice of hers, but her brain doesn't catch up to parse what exactly is said. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a sober Lio is screaming, mortified. It doesn't matter, though, because Lio drops back out of consciousness to the sound of wooshing waves, seagulls, and concerned yelling. 

Lio doesn't want to return to the beach, but she feels obliged to give a thanks to the woman ( _ Galo _ ) who saved her. As such, she turns up at the same beach exactly three days after The Incident, bearing a box of chocolates (vegan, just in case) and a bouquet of flowers (a peach rose arrangement). 

Luckily, Galo is working, and Lio takes a deep breath before walking up to her, summoning her hard lawyer face to hide the embarrassment that is engraved in her bones.

"Galo." Lio greets, catching Galo's attention with a wave.

"Hello!" Galo waves back, and Lio tries very hard not to look at those biceps. She feels overdressed with her sunglasses and full length summer dress next to Galo's swimsuit and sleeveless vest, but sunburn isn't sexy and her whole body is peeling. 

"I wanted to thank you for the other day." Lio holds out the gifts, and once her hands are free she flicks up her shades. Recognition flashes across Galo's face, and she opens her mouth before Lio can say anything else _. _

"You're gay!" She yells, entirely too loud and drawing the attention of the people around them. A parent ushers their child in the opposite direction of Lio. 

"I am, yes." Lio grimaces. "Actually, my name is Lio Fotia. Please accept these as apologies for my behaviour the other day." 

Galo stares at her, and then the flowers. Lio bites her lip and considers turning tail to run, but she's nothing if stubborn and braces herself for rejection. 

"These are really lovely, thank you." Galo sticks her entire face into the blooms and takes a deep breath, taking in their gentle floral scent. "I was scared I'd never see you again."

The straightforwardness catches Lio off guard and she is left speechless. In the absence of a reply, Galo carries on. 

"I wanted to let you know that it's illegal to be drinking on this beach, but I think you've learned your lesson, and you're cute so I'll let you off." She winks, and Lio feels her cheeks set aflame. 

"I, yes ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am." Lio stutters, brain stuck on  _ 'you're cute' _ . 

"It's alright!" Galo smiles, slapping a hand on Lio's arm, making her wince from the sunburn. "Oops, sorry." 

"It's fine, I've learned my lesson; with both the alcohol and the sunscreen."

"I should really go back to my post," Galo looks over her shoulder to the busy beach briefly before giving Lio an apologetic look.

"Of course. Sorry for bothering you."  _ Of course _ ,  _ stupid _ , Lio berates herself. Galo  _ works _ here, she's just doing her job. Lio is acting like a creep. 

"One last thing though…" Galo turns her gaze to the side and scratches her cheek, looking a little abashed. 

"What is it?" 

"How about you give me your number, and we can talk over coffee rather than when I'm working?"

"Right!" Lio's heart soars and she nods furiously. If she had thought ahead, she would have left her number on a paper in the bouquet, or with the chocolates. Instead, fumbling around, the only papers she has are her own business cards. 

At least they already have her name and number on them, even if it feels kind of rude to be giving something so formal to the girl she's flirting with. 

Galo raises an eyebrow when Lio presents her with the black card, but laughs good naturally and tucks it into the flowers as she walks away with a wave.

Lio leaves the beach with a spring in her step, and only just manages to make it to her car before squealing in delight and punching the air. 

Her phone rings in her bag, and pulling it out she sees five missed calls.  _ Shit _ . Lio's lunch break has run over, but despite that, she's giddy all the way back to the office. 

  
  



End file.
